


Bar Night

by AuroraLovene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bar Fic, Eren gives best toasts, Eren is a horrible nerd, Levi had a good childhood, Levi is still scared to be openly gay in public, Lots of pairings, M/M, Multi, Terrible drink names, except his parents were hardcore anti gay, i will never figure out good tags I swear, mostly Riren fluff, no sads really, obligatory LOTR reference, pretty much everyone is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLovene/pseuds/AuroraLovene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are a new couple, and Eren thinks it's high time Levi met his friends.<br/>It's nearly Christmas, so Levi decides he can humor the brunette, and do something just this once for the brat. </p><p>He wasn't expecting to meet an entire horde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_mia_stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_mia_stella/gifts).



December has always been a busy time in every persons life. For new couple Eren and Levi it was even more so. 

Levi was a creative writing and English professor at the local college, and it was finals season, the most stressful part of any semester.  
Eren was a bartender at the local club 'Flügel der Freiheit'. It was a bit time consuming, the hours were long, 4 pm to 2 am, but it was worth it. The job was fun and active, and he was able to reconnect with people he had known in his childhood.  
That night was special, he'd finally convinced Levi to join he and his friends out for a drink. The raven wasn't sure what to expect really, the only friends he'd been able to meet since he met Eren the previous year happened to be Armin and Mikasa. They were alright, Armin was calm and level headed and reminded him of his adopted brother Erwin; he quickly accepted Levi into their small makeshift family. Mikasa on the other hand...was...less accepting of his presence.  
She didn't trust him, and made it very well known. 

They were supposed to meet Eren's friends at Flügel der Freiheit at 7, it was already 6, and Levi was not ready. With a heavy sigh the younger man rolled his eyes fondly, ascending the stairs to their bedroom, laughing softly at the sight that greeted him.  
Levi was curled up on their bed, his clothes laid out at the foot. His hair was wet, indicating to Eren he'd finished his shower and then collapsed into bed, quickly falling asleep. 

Smiling at his boyfriends actions Eren quietly approached, leaning down to place a kiss to Levi's temple as he gently shook him awake.  
"Come on get up. It's nearly 6:15, and we have to leave in 30 minutes." 

The grumbled response the older man gave made him laugh before he pulled him into a sitting position. 

"You promised me you would do this. They're not a bad lot I promise you. They're a lot more accepting than Mikasa." 

Gray eyes glared up at at him but Eren just shrugged and smiled, extending a hand out to the smaller male. Levi just waved a hand rolling his eyes. 

"Fine fine shit. I'm up okay? Jesus just give me a minute to get dressed." 

Laughing Eren nodded, turning to leave.  
"I'll meet you downstairs. And hey," turning back to look at the raven he smiled down at him. "Don't worry. They'll love you." 

Glaring the smaller male threw a pillow, smirking when it hit the brunette in the face, letting out a quiet laugh at the undignified squawk that followed.  
"Get the fuck out brat. I don't need your reassurance." 

Laughing Eren just nodded and made his way to the kitchen to wait, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.  
It had been quite a while since he had been able to meet up with all of his friends and he was looking forward to introducing Levi to them. Looking up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs he smiled warmly.  
Levi was standing at the base of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest a scowl on his delicate looking face. He was dressed casually, a pair of dark wash jeans and a gray button up shirt.  
Grabbing his keys Eren met him at the door, bending over to kiss him lovingly. 

"Thank you for agreeing to this. It really means a lot to me." 

Rolling his eyes Levi scoffed. "Yeah yeah. Don't make this into a bigger deal than it is. I'm just meeting a bunch of shitty brats with an even shittier brat for a drink." 

Eren laughed softly climbing into the car and heading out, surprised when Levi's fingers interlaced with his, their joined hands resting on the center console the majority of the fifteen minute ride. 

________________________

Walking into the bar Eren lifted a hand in greeting to Thomas, one of the young bartenders for the night; his parter Mina waving from down at the other end. 

"The blonde bartender is Thomas Wagner, and the small girl down at the other end is Mina Carolina." Eren explained quietly. 

Levi looked around surprised at the interior. When Eren had said he was a bartender he expected the place to be a dive bar like he's been to in the past. Flügel der Freiheit was far passed his expectations.  
It was set up like a diner, there were booths and tables to one side, the bar on the other. The decor was reminiscent of a military base, very tastefully done, the bartenders wore what looked like uniforms consisting of a nice shirt; Thomas was wearing a gray pull over while Mina wore a white button up; white pants, knee high black heeless boots, what looked like a leather harness, and a tan cropped jacket that when they turned revealed a large pair of black and white wings. All in all, he was quite impressed with the place. As well as curious what Eren looked like in his uniform.  
Catching sight of the large group clustered together at the table located by the bar he held back a groan. When Eren invited him to have drinks with 'a couple of friends' he expected maybe 3 or 4. He did not however, expect to be meeting 13 people in addition to Armin and Mikasa. Suddenly feeling like this wasn't such a good idea he steeled himself and walked beside Eren, arriving at the table much sooner than he wanted. 

The first to look up was a man with ashen blonde hair in a two toned undercut and piercing Amber eyes, beside him a handsome brunette with a smattering of freckles covering his face. 

"Finally decided to show up Jaeger? You're 10 minutes late." The blonde hollered, drawing all attention to the pair standing at the bar. 

"Shut up horse face. I am never late. Nor am I early. I arrive precisely when I mean to." 

Ignoring the blonde's cough of 'Nerd' Eren turned to his friends, gesturing to Levi excitedly. 

"Everyone, this is Levi. Levi, this is everyone. The really built blonde over there is Reiner, and the tall guy next to him and the little blonde are his fiancés Bertolt and Annie, she's Mikasa's best friend. Horse face is Jean, and beside him is his boyfriend Marco." Leaning down he stage whispered "No one understands how asshole Jean got someone as sweet as Marco." Which caused the group to chuckle and Jean to roll his eyes. 

"The short bald one is Connie, and beside him is his girlfriend Sasha. Of course you know Armin and Mikasa." 

Levi nodded, outwardly unaffected while inwardly he was realing trying to keep everyone's names straight and who went with who.

"The redhead there is Hannah, and beside her is her husband Franz; they've been married for six months. Beside them are Hitch and her best friend Marlow. Next to them are Historia and her wife Ymir; they've been married for four years, right out of high school."  
Nodding to them all Levi allowed Eren to introduce him, spending his time studying the large group. They didn't seem rowdy like he had imagined them to be; being friends of Eren's after all; but instead they all seemed to have their own personalities. The more he watched and listened, the more he understood why Eren liked them. They were all individuals. The only ones he could see as compatible at first glance were Sasha and Connie who seemed to balance each other out.  
Besides Jean and Marco the only ones he silently questioned were Reiner Bertolt and Annie. At first glance they all seemed completely incompatible. Reiner was flamboyant and loud, always in the conversation going on; while Bertolt was quiet, and though he did interact with everyone nearly as much as Reiner it was always with a subdued enthusiasm; like he thought if he or too excited or too loud he would somehow get in trouble. The longer he was with them the more he saw their compatibility. Where one moved the other followed, they were each other's shadows. At first he didn't understand how Annie fit into the equation. She was nearly silent, and when she did speak it was in a bored tone, much like his own. It was halfway through the night when it dawned on him. The boys weren't each other's shadows. They were Annie's shadows. Where she moved they followed, whatever she did they were there to watch over her. It was easier as the night went on; and the more drinks he had; to see the love clearly reflected in each of them.  
Sure it seemed strange to him; having never seen a polygamous relationship; but it was easy to tell they were happy and in love. Shrugging off his thoughts he looked back down at the drink in his hand that Eren had explained was a sort of piña colada before downing what was left in the glass and looking back to how happy Eren seemed.  
He was out of his comfort zone, being around so many people, but the drinks were really helping him loosen up without being smashed or even buzzed. Looking up when Mina brought out a line of shot glasses filled with the same drink he raised a brow. There were two more than currently sitting with them, watching Mina and Thomas take one he was concerned for a moment before remembering Eren had said something about them being able to have a total of three shots a night. Looking at Eren he knew the brunette was about to talk so he mimicked everyone else and picked up his own glass. 

Smiling at the group of friends gathered around him Eren grinned holding his shot glass up slightly  
"Cheers queers!" He hollered, downing his drink, the others doing the same. All but one. 

Looking over at Levi he stopped, taking in the wide eyed shocked expression and the glass still clutched in long fingers.  
"What? What's wrong?" 

"How can you just openly say that?!" Levi hissed, eyeing the stunned brunette.

"What's the problem Levi? I...I guess I'm not seeing what's the matter?" The younger male asked, mismatched eyes wide in confusion. It was just a thing he and Jean started in high school that everyone had picked up on. He really didn't see the problem. 

"You don't just go around and announce things like that Eren." Levi shot, looking around at the group he was surrounded with. None of them seemed to really notice what was going on, being now engaged in conversations. Looking back at Eren he faltered seeing the hurt beginning to shine in his eyes. 

"Are you...ashamed? Is that what the problem is?" 

Sighing softly Levi shook his head, trying to explain quietly.  
"No Eren. You just can't do that. You can't just announce...what you are like that." 

Mismatched eyes hardened, Eren's lips drew into a line as he calmly stood, placing his glass gently on the counter.  
"In case you hadn't realized, you've been dating me for nearly 5 months, and we basically live together on the weekends. Pretty sure that makes you 'what I am'." Turning to leave he waved off Mikasa, ignoring the raven that jumped to follow him. 

Outside the bar he continued walking, ignoring Levi's calls to please wait, intent on walking the mile to the nearest bus stop. A firm hand closing around his wrist stopped him short. 

"You know I didn't mean it in that way Eren." 

"Then how did you mean it Levi? Because it sure as hell sounded like you were ashamed." 

"You know how I was raised. Being gay wasn't accepted in my home. It was the deadliest taboo, my father made sure I understood that very early on. My parents were loving; don't get me wrong; but I've told you this before. I wasn't able to come out and tell my parents I was gay." 

Looking back at the raven Eren glared, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
"Your parents aren't here Levi! No one in there is going to judge you! Jesus Christ why can't you get that?!" 

Looking properly abashed Levi nodded, the hand holding Eren's wrist moving to interlace their fingers.  
"I'm sorry okay. I'm not used to this. Don't say it's been a year I should be used to it. You know as well as I do I'm not fuckin used to being able to be open about my sexuality." 

Nodding Eren sighed softly. Bending down he pressed his lips to the older man's in a soft kiss. Pulling away he smiled down at him squeezing his hand.  
"It's alright. Just remember, no one in there is going to judge you for who you're with okay?" 

Nodding Levi sighed heavily, looking back at the bar.  
"Want to go back in?" 

"Nah, I've had enough Knuckle Children for the night." 

Jerking away Levi looked up sharply, his face contorted in pure disgust.  
"You've had what?"

Giving a quiet laugh the brunette grinned broadly. "The drinks we had! They're called Knuckle Children!"

Rearing back Levi stared, lip curled and eyes wide in absolute unadulterated disgust.  
"Who the fuck names a fucking drink knuckle children?!" 

Eren's quiet laughter grew louder, the expression in Levi's face adding to his laughter.  
"I-I did! I named them that!" 

"What the fuck were you thinking you shitty brat?! You can't serve a drink called knuckle children!" Levi exclaimed, his face still twisted in disgust, though his eyes shown with a bit of what Eren recognized as respect. 

"Oh yes I can. And I have, every night." 

Opening his mouth to speak Levi shook his head, unable to form the words he truly wanted. Taking the brunettes hand once again he sneered.  
"Come on, I'll fucking show you knuckle children." 

Grinning Eren happily followed, climbing in the car, quickly shooting Jean a text saying they went home and they'd have to reschedule. He'd deal with Mikasa's wrath later. Looking over at Levi he grinned. He had other plans right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo~ y'all made it through another piece of crap from me!  
> This was totally inspired by the first episode of Barmaggedon, in fact Eren's toast is taken directly how I heard it by a drag queen at the Fairy Take bar!  
> I came up with the terrible drink name myself, I just really wanted something awful to freak Levi out even more than he already was. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
